Kissing Under The Stars
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: UlrichxOdd Slash. A little lemony, a little fluffy. Lets call it a lemon cotton candy. It's cute and romantic, yet dramatic and somewhat corny. It is good though! M for... well the first chappie.... Doesn't really need to be... kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Kissing Under The Stars

By BloodySk8t3r

Chapter 1 of 2

An Ulrich and Odd fan fiction

Yaoi

Ulrich lay in the same spot as always. Just staring at the stars. Normal, kind of. Because tonight he didn't have his best friend from Kadic schools beside him. Why? Because he was off with Sam.

Odd, the jokester, loved Ulrich to death and to all honesty wanted to be with him tonight, instead of partying with his girlfriend. He moved with her with ease however, as they danced on the floor with other pepped up teens. This was not his typical night.

He kissed Sam and she kissed back. It seemed like the right thing to do. Other than the fact his heart and head were screaming at him to get away from her. She drug him to the back of the club back after the song ended and Odd did the thing that seemed right, once again. He dropped his pants and pushed up her skirt, knowing she wasn't wearing underwear. She brought his head down to hers her body moving against his, rubbing against him.

Ulrich saw Yumi walk by and whistled to her. Yumi smiled and waved under the stars. She came to him and sat beside him. She understood. She always understood. She held his hand and smiled. She missed the old Odd to. But she also knew it was nothing like how Ulrich missed him. Ulrich loved him.

Odd shoved himself into Sam for what seemed like the thousandth time, she finally came. They both fell to the ground, Odd pulling up his pants and Sam flattening her skirt. She giggled and Odd instinctively smiled. He would rather be anywhere else at this moment, anywhere but near her. He had tears come to his eyes, but Sam paid no attention.

Sex under the stars, just didn't work out for Odd.

Yumi kissed Ulrichs cheek and left him thinking.

If only he could have had Odd under the stars tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing Under The Stars

By BloodySk8t3r

Chapter 2 of 2

An Ulrich and Odd fan fiction

Yaoi

NEXT NIGHT

Odd lay under the stars alone. Thinking about the previous nights engagements. He sighed and wondered where Ulrich was. He had missed him last night and had not even got a glimpse of him today. That was it, he was done. He didn't love Sam. He loved Ulrich. Ulrich however, was a guy. It just wouldn't work. He sat up looking at the water off in the distance.

"Hey."

A subtle voice. Yumi. She always understood.

The girl sat beside Odd. "He went home."

Odd spun to look at her. She was wearing her new outfit of a black and blue kimono. She loved it and wore it everywhere. "What do you mean?"

"I mean at about midnight, when you didn't come here last night. He ran to a train station and bought a ticket to go home." Yumi sighed and kissed Odd's cheek. She understood.

Yumi stood up leaving Odd looking confused and headed down the hill and towards the school. "But he came back." Aelida and Jeremies' voices said.

Odd turned to look at them. "What the hell?" He asked and they came and kneeled on either side of him.

Jeremie grinned. "He came back." He said.

Aelida then said in her light tone, "For you Odd."

This was getting weird.

"Odd. Odd! ODD!" A voice was yelling in the distance. Odd opened his eyes from his dream. Ulrich looked at him. Odds eyes went wide. He had to do it. He stood up and sighed.

"Ulrich?"

"What Odd?"

"I love you."

Ulrich looked at the ground and bit his lip. "Odd…"

Odd came to a conclusion. "It's okay… I understand…" He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Ulrichs eyes shot to the younger boy and he stepped up to him. "Odd, I love you."

And one kiss was shared.

They were kissing under the stars. The way it was meant to be.


	3. Review Replies

Kissing Under The Stars - Review Replies

happysquirrell 99 - YAY! It was cute! AND I GOT A PAT ON THE BACK! jumps for joy!

ulrich619 - Thanks... I think

PeachFuz - Sorry I didn't meet your taste...

ethan owens - sorry! But it's over! I have others though! You should read them!

gkcouch - again: thanks... i think

axel - SORRY! Lime? hands you different citrus fruits

codelyokorules: THANK YOU! glomps THANKS OH SO MUCH!


End file.
